Of Masks and Childhood Games
by Stitch737
Summary: There's a new spirit, only around 100 years old. But there's two problems: he wants to get believers the same way pitch did, and, in terms of power, he makes pitch look like a warm up. There's only one person who could match this new threat, but is it worth it to get the extra help when the price is so dire, or will they risk being stuck in an eternal game of Simon says.


**Just so that theres clarification, the enemy comes in till about the 3rd or 4th chapter.**

Prologue

I remember darkness, darkness in every direction as far as I could see. I wasn't scared of it though, it wasn't an evil darkness, it almost seemed like the darkness felt sorry for me. I wasn't afraid of the darkness, but I was still afraid. What was going, what happened, how did I get here?

Then I saw the moon, and I wasn't as scarred. It was beautiful, it was a full moon and I could see almost all the stars. Some stars where even floating about. Wait, stars didn't move, did they? I realized with a start that they weren't stars, they where embers.

I looked around and my fear came back, stronger then ever. I was in a castle courtyard, stand next to a charcoal post, surrounded by burnt out firewood. What was going on?

I looked at the moon, desperately looking for answers, "what's going on?" I asked the moon quietly, to afraid to talk louder than a whisper. I wanted for what felt like years for it to answer. Eventually I lost my patience and yelled, "answer me, I know this is your doing!" And I wasn't lying, somehow, when I looked the moon, I knew it was true.

Eventually it decided to answer me. But instead of using words, it gave me an urge to walk in certain direction. And so I started walking. I left the courtyard, and went right past a small, empty town.

I didn't know where I was going, but my legs did. I walked through some, a few forest, and I eventually reached a different castle. Walked across the already lowered draw bridge and found myself in a courtyard very similar to the previous one.

Maybe they had the same castle designer. I thought to myself, mentally chuckling to myself. I walked through the courtyard and into a long carpeted hall with many wooden doors with lit torches in between each.

My legs lead me until I reached a roundabout like section with a giant round, walled in room with one door. I went up to the door and heard some people talking. I didn't want to to interrupt whatever was going on but my legs led inside the room. Inside the room was a hand full of middle aged men all wearing armor while one of the also wore a small golden crown. The king maybe?

The men where sitting at a surprisingly large, round table. While standing in front of the table talking to them was an incredibly old, stereotypical wizard looking man with big book under his arms. None of them seemed to notice me as I entered the room. Something i was quite gratefully for. But as I entered the room I noticed that they all had a shocked and sad expressions plastered to their faces, and no one was saying anything.

Eventually the one with the crown spoke up, "Merlin, how do you know he's dead?" Dead? what where they talking about? Then the old man, I think his name was Merlin, smiled, "good question Arthur," he said.

Merlin, Arthur, why did these names sound so familiar. I didn't get to further about because Merlin kept talking, "It turned out that the man in the moon has taken pity on our poor deceased friend." he then pulled out the book he had from under his arm. Encyclopedia of immortals it was called.

He flipped to certain page and all eyes fell on me. But I was paying attention to that, I was in shock. At the page Merlin flipped was the label Carlyle Rickonden (A.K.A. Dollface)- keeper of secrets and master of masks. Below that was a picture of a boy, he was around 16 or 17 and wearing middle class blue pants and white shirt, he had a mix of sandy blond and chestnut brown semi-long hair and a kind, doll-like face with unusually eyes that where green in the top left with yellow flecks and faded into blue with white flecks in the bottom right.

This was a picture of the one who died.

This was a picture of me.

 **Thanks to all who are reading this, PM me with Ideas or suggestions.**

 **And don't forget, if you read then review. Even if its to criticize.**

* * *

everythingsconnectedandtheeatheryisthecentergottagobye


End file.
